


Drunk but not Drunk

by hinori92



Category: Free!, Soumako - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SouMako - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinori92/pseuds/hinori92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since they met each other. Since it was a long holiday, they finally decided to met up in Okinawa and one night, things were heated up. Sights that had not been seen before was shown to everyone in that room.<br/>note: M-rated for the use of alcohol and for just in case. No sx18 stuffs involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk but not Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something that was inspired by my cousin’s experience of going over her limit with her alcohol consumption, but that’s all I’ve used in this story. The others are all made up.  
> No violence or extreme sexual stuffs but there are mentions of alcohol consumption and a short naked scene. Mature content stated for safety purpose.  
> Yaoi. Boyxboy. Featuring "Free! Eternal Summer"'s characters (But I do not own the characters or the anime/manga).  
> So…on with the story then!

It had been a while ever since they had started their adult lives in the harsh society. Graduating from university had become just another memory like the ones they had in high school. Then came their long awaited holiday, where all of them, Rin, Haru, Sousuke, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa finally gathered up and met each other again. Travelling to Okinawa had always been their goal and finally they were there. They visited the famous enormous aquarium, ran along the sparkling beach, ate their famous food and had tonnes of fun. Yet, those were just the beginning, just the appetiser towards the main course, which was that night.

 

All of them were back in their rented guesthouse by the beach. Sitting and chatting around the coffee table. They were laidback as they enjoyed the cool air from the beach. Things were in a relax manner for all the couples, before Rin and Haru came back.

 

“Rin, Haru! Welcome back. Where did you guys disappear to?” Makoto asked as he looked behind Sousuke, who turned around after. They came over and sat on the couch across them.

 

“Was at the family mart to get some stuffs,” Haru replied nonchalantly, while Rin grinned, showing off his shark teeth, saying “And guess what we got?”

 

Nagisa became excited as he immediately took over their plastic bags and look through them. His eyes sparkled and his smile became wide. Rei saw it too and had a bad feeling. He did not like the idea of Nagisa going through the mess that was to come.

 

Sousuke smirked, “You sure you can handle that, Rin? Doesn’t seem like something for kids.”

 

Rin was irritated and bit back, “Who you calling kid?! It’s VODKA and only for ADULTS.” His scowling face then turned into an evil grin as he continued, “And I have a game in mind that can go along with this. Is everyone in for it?”

 

“But Rin-san, you do know it’s bad for your health,” Rei responded as usual.

 

Rin rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Rei…”

 

“Oh, come on~ It’s not like we get to do this all the time. It’s only a one-time thing, so why not, Rei-chan?” Nagisa chimed out his cheery voice, all ready to have the liquid down his throat.

 

“I don’t really want to be dragged into a mess, though,” Sousuke spoke as he eyed the bottle in the bag on the table.

 

Makoto chuckled as he teased, “Why? What kind of mess will you make when you’re drunk? Hm? Sou-chan~”

 

Sousuke smirked, “What about you? I haven’t seen you acting like a drunkard before.”

 

Makoto shrugged, “I think I’m quite tolerant with alcohol.”

 

“Heh! We’ll see about that,” Sousuke smirked.

 

“Oh my gosh, guys! Stop flirting and just tell me are you guys in this or not?” Rin was getting impatient, and so was Haru, who was silently imagining a drunken Rin getting all hot and sexy. He blushed at the thought.

 

“I’m in! I’m in!” Nagisa shouted as he put up his arm in the air. Rei sighed and said something about alcohol being a one-time thing so he will let it go and agreed to join. Sousuke and Makoto both nodded towards Rin, agreeing on the game. Rin’s grin became wider and he led them all upstairs into the master bedroom.

 

Rin had brought poker cards along for their trip and was dying to use it. Finally, he could. The rules for the game were simple. Everyone will have a shot of vodka first poured into their respective cups. Then anyone who loses will have to drink it in one go. The game ends when either everyone was down or the vodka finished first. Everyone sat on the carpet around the round coffee table, and the first game began.

 

Makoto did not have the luck and lost in his first game. Everyone cheered as Makoto drank it in a shot with his face crunched up. It was definitely a strong alcoholic drink, not the usual kind of alcohol he was used to. As he finished, Rin refilled it and the game continued. Makoto lost for another 3 consecutive rounds and had already drank four shots of vodka. His ears were red and so were his cheeks, but he was still fine, albeit starting to hate the alcohol then. Sousuke laughed at his rose-cheeks, teasing Makoto for being a weak drinker, which made Makoto riled up and swore that he would make Sousuke lose the next round. The next round ended with Nagisa making a mistake in his calculation, but he was excited to have his first vodka. The face he made clearly showed how much he didn’t like the taste but he was too excited to bother. He asked Rin for a refill immediately before the game continued.

 

The game continued a few more rounds, with Sousuke losing for a consecutive of 3 rounds after Nagisa, then Rin, Haru, Rin twice, Haru twice, Sousuke, Makoto thrice, Nagisa twice and then Rei, who finally get to drink the alcohol he never wanted to touch. Rei was only on his second shot of vodka when he suddenly just laid back and slept. Nagisa laughed his head off, for being too high from the vodka and for finding Rei drunk just after the second shot funny.

 

The game went on for a few more rounds, where Haru finally dozed off on Rin’s right shoulder, whom Rin chuckled before laying Haru into a comfortable position with his head laying on Rin’s thigh. Nagisa was hiccupping on his fifth shot and looked clearly drunk. He was blinking so hard at what was on Rin’s lap before he laughed and asked why would Rin have a white patch on his jeans, obviously vision too blur to differentiate Haru’s face in that condition. Makoto was sitting still. Face of total redness as he looked at Nagisa expressionless. Nagisa suddenly went down on all fours as he poked onto Haru’s face, saying to be soft before finally falling asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

 

Rin laughed, “Nagisa had too much.”

 

“You don’t say,” Sousuke responded. “But you’re the same too. It won’t be long till it’s your turn. Your face is so red, matching that maroon hair of yours.” Sousuke smirked.

 

“Heh! Look at yourself first!” Rin teased back before he gave out the next round of cards.

 

Makoto was so quiet but he still received the cards and did whatever he needed to continue the game. Sadly enough Makoto lost. He looked at the cup in front of him, dreading the idea of drinking more of it, so he just stared. Sousuke noticed Makoto’s reaction and decided to finish it for him and stop the game. He held his hand out to grab the cup but was stopped by Makoto, and received a stern glare from him.

 

“Wha’ you doin’?” Makoto slurred his words.

 

Sousuke frowned and replied, “You’re drunk and you don’t want to drink this anymore. So, let me finish this for you and call it a night, okay?”

 

Makoto pouted and shook his head, “I will!” He grabbed the cup from Sousuke and drank it in one gulp before Sousuke could do anything. Rin snickered.

 

“That’s a first,” Rin said. “Makoto didn’t want to admit defeat to you, Sousuke. It’s not about the game anymore. It’s about a match between you and him.”

 

Sousuke sighed, “Let’s make this the last round. I don’t think he can handle it anymore, and so are you.” Sousuke had just finished when suddenly Makoto brought his hands up to hold the table, stabilising himself. Part of Sousuke wanted to laugh at him but part of him was worried.

 

Rin nodded, “Yeah, I think I’m at my limit too. And really, Sousuke, you should look at the mirror. You’re not that fine either.” Rin chuckled.

 

“I will, later,” Sousuke smirked back.

 

The last game ended and the bottle of vodka is now empty. Rin stretched his shoulders and back before slowly lifting Haru’s head up and stood up. He was about to head towards the bathroom but had to lean on the wall suddenly. He chucked embarassingly as he felt Sousuke’s stare.

 

“Guess I was at my limit after all,” Rin spoke as he slowly held onto the wall as he walked towards the bathroom. Sousuke chuckled.

 

Sousuke stretched too, and sat for a while more before he slowly pushed himself up. He looked up straight ahead, thinking that he could still stand straight. However, looking back down as he was about to move the table away, he suddenly fell to the side and onto the bed. He laughed at himself. Using the bed as support, he sat there as he pulled the coffee table out of the way and pushed it back beside the bed. Then he looked back towards Makoto, who was still sitting cross-legged on the carpet, not moving. He was worried and reached out his hand to lightly tap on Makoto’s shoulder.

 

“Makoto, you okay?” Sousuke asked albeit a bit tiredly.

 

Makoto sat still but slightly nodded his head. “Fine” he replied after a while.

 

“You sure?” Sousuke asked again. Makoto nodded again. As he closed his eyes, he told him, “Need a short nap. Don’t touch me.”

 

Sousuke, not wanting to disturb Makoto, decided to just leave him be. He then headed towards the bathroom as soon as Rin came out. Rin took a pillow from the bed and headed towards where Haru was laying. He held up Haru’s head and inserted the pillow underneath it. Looking at Haru’s peaceful face, Rin slowly knelt down and lay beside Haru, scooping him into his arms from behind before finally getting to sleep.

 

Sousuke came out after a while and saw that Makoto was still in the same position. He had no idea how Makoto could sleep in that position. Even though he had wanted to carry him to bed, he decided not to and just sat down beside Makoto with his back leaning against the wall. He stared at Makoto in that Zen sitting position before slowly drifted off.

 

It was somewhere in the middle of the night, when Sousuke woke up from a soft rustle of sound. Forcing his tired eyes to open, he saw Makoto leaning on the wall before heading into the bathroom. Sousuke had wanted to close his eyes again but then he heard Makoto vomiting. He forced his eyes to stay open again before slowly pushing himself up towards the bathroom. He could feel some dizziness as he stood and slowly, without the walls for help, he walked towards Makoto.

 

Makoto was vomiting out all the alcohol he had a moment ago. It was torturous but he had to. He did not want an uncomfortable stomach and a buzzing head. After vomiting all out, he flushed the toilet and slowly pushed himself up, using the sink beside him for support. He had just on the tap when he heard a tired voice calling out his name. He looked at the mirror and saw Sousuke’s reflection, standing by the door. Makoto sighed as he said in his rough voice, “Don’t scare me like that.” Then, he proceeded with gurgle his mouth and splashing his face with water.

 

“Sorry,” Sousuke apologised but still sounded worried. “Did you feel better?”

 

Makoto did not answer as he was still washing his face. Sousuke walked towards him and hugged him from behind, circling his arms around Makoto’s waist. Makoto jumped slightly at the sudden touch and relaxed soon after knowing that it was just Sousuke.

 

“Sousuke, please, stop scaring me,” Makoto finally spoke as he closed the tap. His face still wet with dripping water.

 

Sousuke lay his head on Makoto’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck, something that Makoto finds it calming. He asked again, “Did you feel better, Love?”

 

Makoto sighed, “Not really. We totally went overboard with the alcoholic drink.”

 

Sousuke chuckled, “But you were so cute when you’re drunk. Being all childish and refused to give in to me.”

 

Makoto rested his head back onto Sousuke’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. “Well, I do have my pride as a man.”

 

“Hmph,” Sousuke chuckled and they fell into silence.

 

“Sousuke…” Makoto spoke after a while.

 

“Hm?” Sousuke lazily replied.

 

“I want to pee,” Makoto said so indifferently that Sousuke almost blurted out laughing. He settled with a chuckle instead and let Makoto go. Heading out of the bathroom and shutting the door for him.

 

Makoto whispered a “Thanks” and went along to deal with his business. After he was done, he washed his hands and was about to leave the bathroom but Sousuke blocked him and pushed him back in instead.

 

“Sousuke, what are you-?”

 

“Let’s take a shower. We’re both very sticky and smell horrible. Besides, a good warm shower helps way more in clearing our fuzzy heads,” Sousuke replied as he locked the door and put down the two clean towels he brought from the room’s cupboard beside the sink. Then, he proceeded with taking his clothes off. Makoto stared while he processed what was going on. It finally registered to him that they are really taking a shower together when Sousuke was helping him to take off his clothes. But, it was not a bad idea at all. It had been a long time since they last took a shower together.

 

“You still look gorgeous as ever,” Makoto blurted out suddenly as he eyed Sousuke’s muscles.

 

“And so are you,” Sousuke smiled and pinched Makoto’s waist before continuing, “Albeit gaining a thin layer of fat around this area lately.” Makoto slapped away his hand and glared at Sousuke who was chuckling. He then gave a peck on Makoto’s lips, saying, “But I still love you.” He returned a soft gaze back.

 

Once naked they both headed into the shower. Sousuke adjusted the shower to the right temperature before pulling Makoto with him to get under it. Makoto sighed as soon as the warm water touched him. Sousuke was right in getting into the shower. It totally soothed his fuzzy head and his body.

 

Grabbing some shower gel from the side, Sousuke washed his body first before helping Makoto with his. Then he washed both their heads with shampoo before they went back in under the warm shower. Makoto was so tired that he ended up lying on top of Sousuke, who automatically lay back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist as he faced up away from the shower and lying on top of Makoto’s forehead. Makoto, on the other hand, had his head under his chin and on top of Sousuke’s right shoulder, while his arms lay motionless on the both side of their bodies.

 

After a few more minutes basking under the warm shower, Sousuke turned it off and brought them both out from it. He sat Makoto on the covered toilet bowl and took the towel to dry him off. Makoto seemed like he was asleep but he sat still, letting Sousuke do whatever he needed to. Once both of them were dry, Sousuke wore on his bathrobe first before helping Makoto with his. Leaning against Sousuke, Makoto somehow managed to get onto the bed safely and slept comfortably. Sousuke pulled out the blanket and covered over Makoto before he climbed underneath, wrapped his one arm around Makoto’s back and the other under Makoto’s head, and finally slept.

 

The next morning came a few hours later and not surprisingly, most of them are still asleep, especially Rei, who was out the earliest. Makoto and Sousuke, on the other hand, woke up the earliest and were already up and about. Both of them brushed their teeth together, washed their faces together, shaving and combing each other before finally changing into their clothes. Rin was up next as soon as Makoto and Sousuke were done using the bathroom. He grunted as he held onto his head.

 

“Hate hangovers,” Rin muttered as he sat there for a while more. Sousuke laughed at him for being a lousy drinker. Rin, with his eyes shut, asked, “How are YOU not in this state?”

 

“A warm shower after drinking always does wonders,” Sousuke smirked as he put away all the paper cups and the empty bottle into a plastic bag.

 

“I’ll go get some ginger tea and rehydration drinks plus some breakfast for us. Drink more water while you wait, ‘kay Rin? I won’t be long,” Makoto replied as he grabbed his cell phone and wallet.

 

Rin grunted in respond and finally decided to slowly get up and headed towards the bathroom.

 

“I’m coming with you. Give me a few seconds to throw this away,” Sousuke spoke as he went out to throw the garbage. Makoto brought along Sousuke’s cell phone and wallet before he walked out the guesthouse. Once Sousuke was done, Makoto passed him his stuffs, and they both headed towards the 24hrs-mart just a few feet away.

 

45 minutes later and they were back from the mart, yet Nagisa and Rei were still out. Haru woke up not long after they left as he suddenly had the urge to vomit. Rin had to clean Haru up as he could not bring himself any strength at all. Both of them were sitting at the dining table with Rin and Haru both slowly drinking some warm water as they wait. Makoto and Sousuke put down the stuffs they bought from the mart and took out everything. Haru and Rin were both given some sandwiches. Haru had his tuna sandwich while Rin decided he would prefer just a bowl of cereal. Sousuke was boiling some hot water for their ginger tea when suddenly they heard rushing footsteps from above and sounds of people throwing up.

 

“Urgh…that’s disgusting,” Rin complained while Haru quietly munched his food. Makoto chuckled and said he would go up to check on them, while Sousuke continued with preparing breakfast.

 

As soon as Makoto was in the room, he saw both Rei and Nagisa were hurling up into the toilet bowl. He let them washed their mouth first before handing them each a bottle of mineral water. They were then left to clean themselves up while Makoto headed down to join the others.

 

Breakfast was relaxing and slow, mostly because of what had happened yesterday. All of them were quiet, except for Makoto and Sousuke who were quietly discussing on what they wanted to do later on. Rin looked on in disbelief.

 

“You two surely did drink a lot last night, so why…?”

 

“Yes, I would like an explanation too,” Rei cut in with his exhausted throat. Nagisa was just staring towards nowhere on the table, obviously still trying to recover from the hangover.

 

Makoto smiled while Sousuke smirked. “It wasn’t anything special,” Sousuke said and Makoto continued, “Yeah, it’s just that I vomited immediately after an hour or so.”

 

“And like I said before, a warm shower totally cleared our minds from it. Hence, our current condition,” Sousuke ended with a shrugged.

 

“Tsk! And here I thought I would be able to see some crazy stuffs last night,” Rin complained.

 

Sousuke laughed, “Well, we did see some, didn’t we?” He nudged his head towards Nagisa and everyone looked at him. Nagisa finally looked up and was confused. “What…did I do?”

 

Rin chuckled, “You just laughed your head off of everything. You laughed when Rei was out on his second shot, and more when you think Haru’s face was a white patch on my jeans. And then you just doze off with an idiotic grin.”

 

Nagisa stared a bit before he laughed at himself, “I guess that’s something I would do.”

 

“Oh, and we also did see something different from Makoto last night,” Rin snickered. Everyone was even more interested in that as they stare at Makoto. Makoto blushed before saying, “It wasn’t something big…”

 

“Well, yeah, but you were SO cute,” Sousuke, who already had his arms behind Makoto’s shoulder, pulled him nearer and nuzzled his hair who smelled like strawberry because of the shampoo.

 

“What happened then?” Rei sat straight and put his arms on the table, curious to know. Nagisa, suddenly looking excited, was curious as well. Haru was curious too, but he just silently stared on as he munched his sandwiches.

 

“Makoto was acting childish and refused to give in to Sousuke to help him out with the alcohol. He even POUTED,” Rin laughed. Makoto’s blush got darker as Rin finally blurted it out. He just took his cup and sip at the tea, ignoring the stares. Sousuke chuckled.

 

“Hm…I supposed that would be quite a cute sight,” Rei said as he smiled.

 

“Aw…I want to see!” Nagisa chimed, looking as if his hangover was never there in the first place.

 

“Me too,” Haru suddenly spoke.

 

“Eh?! No way! I don’t want to go through that again. It’s embarrassing,” Makoto looked away as he ate his breakfast. Sousuke only chuckled and put a peck in his cheek.

 

It was not a long holiday, but long enough to have them all getting together once again brought them all the joy they had in high school. Their holiday ended a few more days later and they went back to their normal lives again, but one thing for sure was that, Sousuke was planning for another alcohol party to get Makoto drunk. But this time, it wouldn’t be just a pout he would get. Sousuke smirked as he imagined on.


End file.
